the sonic team in: the first battle
by tillerian
Summary: this is it! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amoeba, and Shadow is in a battle against a deadly wepon created by eggman, will they live to see tomorrow?


**The sonic team in: the first battle**

Sonic the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" prower, Knuckles the echidna, Amoeba the chaos, and Shadow the hedgehog have band together to form the Sonic team. But when they all joined this happened…nothing! They all live at an apartment in station's square.

Sonic is the blue hedgehog that is the leader of the sonic team and is the fastest hedgehog in the world, one thing he hates the most is eggs.

Tails is the youngest on the team, but is the smartest, he has two tails, with his tails he can fly, he spends his time in his workshop creating inventions for the sonic team to use in battles.

Knuckles was born on angel island and is soul guardian of the master emerald, he spends his time cooking in the apartment and sometimes goes a little nuts.

Amoeba is a chaos 0 who came form chaos pyramid, one problem with him, he's an idiot, but tries his best not to screw things up.

Shadow is a black hedgehog who was one tricked by Eggman but Shadow is soft hearted and is, well, a little nervous.

The manager is a brown, old echidna who is the owner of the apartment, and just to warn you, he is hot tempered.

Cream is a rabbit who was raised poorly by Eggman, fortunately for her the sonic team found her and raised her in the apartment, she has never been happier.

Metal Sonic is a robot that almost looks like Sonic, and was created by Eggman, but after his failure he was dumped by Eggman, literally, the sonic team found him at the junk yard and sent him to work at the apartment, now he's the janitor, metal sonic hates Cream and wants to kill her, because she leaves fur all over the place like the manager he has a short temper.

Tikal is the manager's daughter who is a mysterious echidna and is barley seen.

Probably by now you all are yelling "Get on with it" so on with the story. The sonic team was at the U.S.S. Hedgehog witch used to be called the egg carrier (I'll make this as short as I can) with nothing to do. Finally they heard a heavenly sound they haven't heard in a long time…the alarm.

"Sonic Team assemble" said Sonic

"Sonic where right here" said Tails

Everybody lined up except amoeba.

"Where's that moron" said Sonic

"He's using the bathroom" said Shadow

"Hello everybody" said Amoeba "you won't guess what I found in the toilet"

"Okay Amoeba" said Shadow "we don't want to know"

"I found some chocolate. Mmmm chocolate"

"Charming" said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic" said Knuckles "came we get on with it, Amoeba's making me wanna puke"

"You know Knuckles" said Sonic "I'm already grossed out enough"

"But I…"

"SILENCE! ENOUGH OF THIS GROSSITY! Okay does any one else want to say something that's really unnecessary"

"I poop too much" said Amoeba

"Lovely. Okay sonic team, to stations square"

They raced to station's square only to find the one, the only, the fatness, Eggman. Who has a giant robot attacking the city. "Sonic team" said Sonic "Attack!"

Shadow went into battle first but a missile came and hit him fortunately he lived but he was knocked out.

Amoeba jumped off a building to land on the robot but it shot out ice rays and froze Amoeba.

"You hurt Amoeba and Shadow" said knuckles "now Knuckles hurt you KNUCKLES HURT YOU!" Knuckles punched the robot………Knuckles got knocked out.

Tails was flying the tornado with Sonic on the wing. Suddenly the robot shot a powerful beam turning the ship into ashes. Don't worry, our two remaining heroes are unharmed, Sonic was still on the wing and tails was still sitting in air. But Tails ran into a building. Sonic slid on the street. Eggman went out of the cockpit off the robot in his hover craft and looked down at Sonic.

"Well, Sonic" said Eggman "Any last words?"

Is this the end of our heroes?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

NO WAY! Sonic jumped into the empty cockpit of the robot.

"OOOOO, look at all the buttons of torture" said Sonic

Suddenly he spotted a button that said self destruct

"OOOOO what does this button do?" said Sonic.

Suddenly, half of station's square exploded…he pushed the button. Eggman flew though the air. The sonic team some how won.

When they got back to the apartment they heard a yell from hell. It was the manager.

"What did we do now?" asked Sonic.

"LOOK AT THIS" yelled the manager.

Amoeba gasped and said "It's a piece of paper"

"Let me see that" said Sonic "it's a bill and it's called the budget"

"_They name bills?_" Shadow though

"Whoa $300,000,000,000!" said Sonic "you expect us to pay this?"

"YES AND YOU WILL GET MONEY UNTIL IT'S PAYED OFF!" yelled the manager.

Later the Sonic Team was doing chores

"So this is the thanks we get for saving the city" said Sonic "YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, MR. MANAGER!"

"Not to mention blowing up half of station's square" said Tails

"Well" said Knuckles "at least we can watch Metal try to kill Cream"

"Yeah" said Sonic "Very fortunate. At least we kicked Eggman's butt"

So that starts the entire adventures of the Sonic team. This isn't the end so you never know when I decide to make more. YOU HEAR ME, EGGMAN THIS ISN'T THE END! THE SONIC TEAM WILL ALWAYS KICK YOUR FAT HINNY!

But for now:

**THE**

**END**


End file.
